Is there a third and final chance for love?
by IamStarStruck4u
Summary: Sonny moved back to Wisconsin, when Chad needs her the most in LA will she turn up or not? Read to find out! Read and Review! ONE SHOT!


**OMG! It has been months since I have updated or published a story! I am not dead! I have just been really busy with homework and preparing for a carol concert with my guide unit. I am really sorry but this is my comeback story, basically meaning I am back and there is no writer's block at all, yay! I hope you guys missed me and I hope you all review my story, if you don't I will cry. Plus there is other reasons why I haven't been updating but they are personal and if you want to know why PM me. Thank you for always supporting me, IamStarStruck4u. xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Sonny With a Chance, So Random, any of the characters or actors or Disney Channel!**

The rain was pouring down on him. He didn't care if his expensive clothes got soaked or if his hair got ruined. All he cared about was if she was safe. He missed her. She left a month ago to prepare to go to college and see her family back in Wisconsin. He can still remember the day when she came to him and said goodbye.

*Flashback*

"Hey Chad. I have some news I need to tell you." Sonny said walking towards him on the Mack Falls set.  
>"Ok, what is the news?" Chad asked, after their break up they became close friends.<br>"I'm moving back to Wisconsin in a couple of days." She said shakily.  
>Chad couldn't say anything. His first love was leaving him and she knew he would be devastated if she left him.<br>"Chad? Please say something." Sonny begged.  
>"Wh-what? Why? I thought you were happy here in Hollywood." Chad exclaimed.<br>"I am but I want to go to college and I want to go back to Wisconsin to see my family again. I'm sorry." Sonny said while running off.  
>Chad just watched the girl of his dreams run off with tears running down his face.<p>

*End of Flashback*

He had become kinder to the Randoms and stop insulting them because they had "lost" a family member. Although the Randoms were really upset about Sonny leaving they knew Chad was in pain. He loved her and now that she was gone they knew he would never be able to love another girl ever again.  
>"Chad! What are you doing out here? You're getting soaked!" an umbrella covered Tawni shouted over the roar of the rain.<br>Chad just shrugged. He didn't care if the paparazzi saw him now. He just wanted his Sonshine back.  
>"Why don't you come inside? We are about to rehearse a couple of sketches." Tawni asked in a kind way.<br>Chad asked Marshall to let him be on the show instead of making other people audition to fill Sonny's place. It made him feel closer to her even though she is living in Wisconsin, So Random is where she belongs and her feel will always be there no matter what.

After an hour or two of rehearsals Chad sat down on the So Random stage steps and put his head in his hands letting out a few sobs.  
>Zora sat down next to her former enemy. "We know you miss her Chad. We miss her too. I have been doing some things while I was at home and just look up at the sound booth at the back of the seats." She said pointing up there.<br>Chad slowly raised his tear stained face from his hands and looked up at where the young girl told him to look.  
>"Sonny." He whispered, Zora carefully got up and went to get ready to go home. Chad stood up and wiped his face free of tears. "What are you doing back Sonny?" He asked in a trembling voice.<br>"I wanted to see the new set." She answered simply.  
>He looked at what she was wearing, her style hadn't changed at all she was wearing a floral printed dress and a cute cardigan ensemble. Her hair was curled and cascaded down her back.<br>"If you wanted to see the new set why didn't you just watch So Random on TV instead of flying all the way here to see it for one day?" Chad asked confidently.  
>Sonny sighed and shook her head as a giggle escaped from her mouth. "The actual reason was when Zora called a few days ago pleading me to come back I couldn't say no. I missed performing so much and I missed my friends also as much. The sunshine and heat, but the person I missed the most was you Chad. I know you hurt me by demanding the recount but I got revenge by leaving and now we are even, I never stopped thinking about you Chad and I doubt you stopped thinking about me. I love you Chad but I need to go. Bye." Sonny said as she walked down towards the stage.<br>"Sonny! Wait! What do you mean you need to go? You just said you missed this place. Why don't you stay?" Chad said confused.  
>"I meant I need to go and help my mom unpack my apartment. I'm staying Chad." Sonny said with a smile on her face.<br>"Do you want some help? Me and the guys could help you if you want?" Chad asked while holding Sonny's hand feeling the sparks fly again.  
>She nodded. "I could use the help but let me do one thing first." Sonny said while closing the gap between them and kissing him on the lips.<br>"God, I missed that." Chad whispered after Sonny pulled away. Sonny giggled slightly. Chad chuckled slightly with Sonny. "I missed you so much Sonny Munroe. I nearly went insane; you keep me sane while keeping both my feet on the ground. You are my other half Sonny; I don't know how I survived this last month without you being in Hollywood." Chad said as truthfully as he could. Sonny was smiling as widely as she could.  
>Sonny looked over Chad's shoulder and smiled, then called out, "Guys, I know you are all there eavesdropping on us."<br>As soon as Sonny said that, Nico and Grady fell from there hiding place while Tawni ran out hugging Sonny for the first time in the time she has known her.  
>"We have missed you so much Sonny!" Tawni says exaggerating the 'so'.<br>"I have missed you all too, Tawni you can let go now." Sonny said casually. Tawni let go quickly then Nico, Grady and Zora gave her a hug. "I heard that Chad and you guys are getting along." Her eyebrows rising slightly.  
>Chad looks down in embarrassment in shame while the others try to deny it. Sonny just goes over to Chad and hugs him tight.<br>"I love you Sonshine." He whispers into her ear.  
>Sonny pulls away with wide eyes but a huge smile, "I love you too Chad." Once that sentence left her mouth all the Randoms cheered, while Sonny and Chad started laughing at them.<p>

Chad and Sonny just knew that they just needed to savour the time they have together for now and fight against all the things in the future that will try and break them apart because this partnership has true love that will never die.  
>Plus they didn't know in 10 years time they would have the same group of amazing friends and their two children, Amelia-Lily Cooper, Steven Owen Cooper and their third baby on the way.<p>

**Awwww a happy ending for Chad and Sonny! I love happy endings! Please review if you like my comback story or not, thank you guys. **


End file.
